Hrafnar Frae
Summary The "Free Ravens" are a society of magical ravens and halfbreeds; as well as fellbreed servants. They are thought to have bred from one pair of familiars who broke free of their mage-master a thousand years ago. Some of the Ravens are of normal size, others are giant. Still others are halfbreed creatures, cursed without flight or true speech. The most adept of the Hrafnar Frae have mastered human speech and spells; and travel the world in disguise. In their home territory the Ravens are worshiped as gods by several bands of orkic and ogri. They task their worshipers to gather meat and grain for the flock. The Hrafnar Frae are rumored to support thieves' guilds as far north as Aquethaine. The guildsmen are sent to steal strange baubles and charms. And they have no idea that their benefactors are birds. Location The Hrafnar Frae are hidden in the forests west of the Rain Mountains, in southwest Astaadyr. Small bands of raven and kenku are spread throughout the Seven Lands. Estimated Numbers There are thought to be 500-1000 Ravens in southern Aastadyr. There are 2,000-5,000 more humanoids in affiliated villages, orkik bands, and thieves guilds. Hundreds more could be spread throughout the Seven Lands. Known Towns The Free Ravens have no towns in the normal sense. They have an assortment of roosts, nests, and small apartments (for humanoid guests and treasure) made of tree limbs, grass rope, and twigs that hang high in the center of their forest. They call this place Ne-ad Mor, or Great Roost. There are estimated to be a hundred more farmsteads within Hrafnar lands, who produce grain for the flock. Allies The Hrafnar Frae support any peoples or sentient kind who fight against slavery. They have sent secret embassies through all the lands of Cetemar. The Ravens trade small magic items and information. And in return, free peoples feed them, and hide them if necessary. Gnomes and other Hidden Folke are often friends of the Ravens. A secret mark of allegiance between ravens and their allies is a black feather marked with a white streak. Foes The most dire foe of the Hrafnar Frae is the Mageocracy of Pintara. This mage-state covets the feathers of the ravens, considering them prized spell-writing instruments. Most mages are considered a threat to the Free Ravens, as well. Characters Aukkl, Blind One Aukkl is an ancient great raven, more than 100 years old. Her eyes are milky white with age; and she can no longer fly. Still he is revered as the leader of his flock. She has a particular fondness for rare pike eggs found only on the northern lakes of Leviatha. Kroakkr, Loud One Kroakkr is a younger female raven. She coordinates thievery for the flock. Her particular fancy are emeralds and other colored stones. Akk Akk Aaak, Knocker "Knocker," has mastered the most outsider languages of the flock. She can only speak in single words or two-word phrases, but reads well. She has also mastered a rudimentary "tap-and-scratch" language. With this language she can write to other sentients. With this skill, Knocker has become the chief messenger for the flock. She has traveled to all the continents of Cetemar. Comments "Kaww, akk, akka kaw awk." --Kroakkr "They are the honored souls of our warrior dead. How do I know? Because they always appear when the battle ends." --Bloody Hands, Ork of the Crow Clan "No. Never enter the Talking Forest. The bird spirits inhabit every tree." --Tommen, son of Tomas, peasant in the Raven Lands "My anaconda don't... my anaconda don't... my anaconda don't want none..." Planes-Hopper, kenku wizard Category:Cultures